Alone Together
by SutcliffSenpai
Summary: Ciel is an orphan on the streets who spends his nights working as a male stripper to earn enough pay for him and his best friend to have a meal every night. When Ciel is raped and is forced to finish his shift at the club, he meets Sebastian Michaelis, a charming CEO of his own company who offers Ciel a chance at a real life. But, Ciel is unaware that Sebastian is a demon.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Ciel shivered as_ he curled deeper into the dark green sleeping bag. It was 7AM and he had just left work and made his way back to the shelter where he stayed. Ever since his parents were killed, he had been shipped form foster family to foster family and wound up on the streets. _Homeless. _He had found work at a Strip Club as a male stripper despite the fact that he was underage. The 15-year-old had to earn money somehow if he ever wanted to get his life back together. His parents were quite rich, but foster families in the past had convinced a young Ciel to let them keep his money safe for him. Unfortunately, they never returned his money and he ended up penniless. Ciel was just thankful to be earning some funds for himself. Besides, it wasn't like he was completely whoring himself out. He wasn't a prostitute.

"Hey, Ciel," a soft voice whispered, poking him in his side. The bluenette looked up at the blonde hovering over him.

"Alois, go back to sleep. I just got here from work and I'm exhausted," Ciel rasped at the other boy. The blonde sighed and got into the sleeping bag next to Ciel and cuddled up to him.

"They're closing this place, Ciel... We're really going to have to be on the streets now," Alois whispered. Ciel kicked the other boy and groaned, but let him in the sleeping bag. "You smell like sweat and booze."

"Then get out," Ciel growled, "By the way, I asked my boss about you getting a job at the club. You're working there tonight. If he thinks you're sexy enough, you're in. Just remember all the dances I taught you and you'll be fine. I think you'll rather enjoy lap dances, you sexual little kid. If any of the guys get too handsy, just yell for me. Don't leave the club with anyone, save for me,"

"So many rules. Ugh. I thought I just got to strip and look extremely sexy?" Alois giggled.

"Listen up, you whore. I don't want you getting hurt. Following the rules just keeps you safe. There will be plenty of stripping, so calm yourself," Ciel looked over his shoulder at his friend with a serious look.

"Fine, Mr. Bossy, I'll follow your dumb rules. Ew you didn't change out of your sex suit, did you? I have a hoodie you can borrow if you'd like to change," Alois offered, poking at Ciel's bare back. The bluenette scoffed.

"I'm too tired," Ciel stated blankly, "So stay in here and sleep or get out of my sleeping bag and leave me alone."

"But it's so cold and you're warm! I'll snuggle you," the blonde replied as he pressed onto Ciel's back and put an arm over the other's side.

"I forgot how gay you are," the smaller boy said, elbowing Alois. A giggle was elicted from the blonde and it only made him press closer to Ciel.

"You strip for tons of men every night and you're calling me gay?" he retorted. Ciel snorted and didn't say anything. Alois smiled, his face pressed into the back of Ciel's neck.

**A/N: **Bluh I wanted a bit of a backing before I get into the first chapter's events so I just threw this together. I'm currently writing the first chapter and it should be up tonight.

Thanks for reading! ^-^

~SutcliffSenpai


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Ciel woke in_ a daze, cool air blew onto his back and he stretched, looking around for Alois. He groaned when he felt the familiar ache in his muscles near his abdomen. Working at the club sure took it out of him.  
"You're awake! C'mon sleepy head! It's 5:30! We need to be at the club by six!" Alois's shrill voice sliced through Ciel's ears like a knife and he groaned once more, praying it wouldn't trigger his headache.

"Why are you so excited? The whole job is disgusting. It's just the only way I can earn money as a 16-year-old who hasn't even completed the sixth grade," Ciel said quietly, glaring up at the blonde who was rushing to put on his black combat boots. Ciel remembered the day Alois bought those stupid boots. Ciel had spent his whole paycheck on a nice dinner for the two of them. The blonde had stolen tips left for a waitress off a table of a large party when they left and hid them in his crotch. Ciel had never stolen, but he knew Alois was used to doing it. Alois, indeed, had grown up worse than Ciel. The blonde had dragged Ciel into every store on the street near the shelter twice before he decided to spend the $50 he had stolen on black, bulky, combat boots. He loved those boots so much that he made Ciel promise to buy him some purple laces for the upcoming Christmas.

"At least you went to school! Luka and I would go into the library and one of the librarians taught us to read. We always lied to her and told her that we were struggling in school and that our parents were busy working and couldn't tutor us or afford a tutor. I wonder how she's doing now that Luka and I don't go anymore," Alois said, smiling at the thought of remembering his brother. Alois's little brother, Luka died out of starvation and the cold. They both lived in a small town out of the city and after Luka died Alois wandered into the city. He started working a corner with some girls as a prostitute and met Ciel when he was going to work. Ciel had convinced Alois not to do prostitution because he could get arrested. He instead brought Alois to the shelter and they lived there together ever since.

"Who cares? We have bigger problems because the shelter is closing... We only have a fucking week before we need to find somewhere else to stay. There's another shelter somewhere near the club, but it only lets in a certain amount of people every night and they all come extremely early. I don't get off work until 3:30AM. We're fucked." Ciel groaned.

"Hey, we can always go into my first business and have somewhere to sleep every night. We'll make a shit ton of money and if we're lucky we'll both be rented for the night," Alois suggested. Ciel narrowed his eyes and sat up.

"I'm not going to go into prostitution. I don't want to be in jail nor obtain STD's, much less have sex with you," the bluenette said with a shiver. Alois clicked his tongue.

"What a prude!" he yelled with a laugh. Ciel rolled his eyes, and stood up. The blonde tossed him a hoodie and Ciel slid it on. He put on his balck Converse and tied them as Alois fixed Ciel's messy hair. The two then left the shelter, thanking the workers as they did every day, and walked into the cold outside air.

They made their was down the streets until they got to _The Exotica. _Ciel lazily slung open the door and walked through the club. Alois's cyrulean blue eyes wandered around from the bar, to the tables, to the stage with several poles. Ciel walked into the back room, having to pull Alois along because he was going so slow. He was thankful that as of yet th club was still closed and he at thirty minutes to get Alois prepared.

"Hey Ciel!~" one of the strippers said, greeting him with a wave.

"Hello, Rose. You wouldn't happen to know where Boss is?" Ciel asked, gesturing to Alois who was staring at all of the women. He slowly began to realize that besides him, Ciel was the only male there. Rose the stripper pointed at a man in the corner talking to one of the girls.

"He's over there, honey. Good luck to your friend!" she said, she smiled and walked away to continue getting ready. Ciel pulled Alois over to his boss. He really didn't know his bosses name due to the fact that the man went by "Boss".

"Early for your shift, Ciel? Ah, I see you brought your friend. We open in twenty minutes, get ready." The man walked straight past them and said nothing.

"He's an asshole. C'mon. You can change into this..." Ciel said, holding up a skimpy leather outfit, "Wear your god damn combat boots with it."

"Where are the changing rooms..?" Alois whispered, taking the leather sex suit form Ciel.

"You're a stripper now, Alois. No changing rooms," Ciel said with a smirk as he slid Alois's hoodie off and straightened his outfit. Alois changed swiftly, it was probably the fastest he had ever moved. Ciel laughed and sat in a chair.

"Say I am a customer who wants a lapdance. I payed for one and Boss sends you to me. Now show me how you're going to give me a lapdance." Ciel said, yawning.

"What the hell! I thought I was going to be on the pole!" Alois complained.

"Well this is not a gay bar. Most of the guys who come in here are straight. Sometimes we get gay groups who come in and that's when I get my time on the pole. Aside from that, it's just lapdances," Ciel explained.

"Why don't you work in a fuckin' gay bar?" Alois yelped.

"Straight bars always need a few guys in case girls come in or gay guys," Ciel said. He was about to yell at Alois to give him the lapdance, but Boss interupted and called them all over to him.

"Tonight is a special night. Tonight the club is promoting that special clientel can pay for a special service. I hope you all are okay with having sex with them. If not, you're out of a job." the man said. Some of the girls looked excited. Others looked bored. Ciel turned to Alois and stared.

"Looks like we're in my line of business now..." Alois whispered, nudging Ciel and smiling nervously.

xxx

Ciel paced the last few minutes before the club opened. Alois sat and watched him. The bluenette's mind was racing with horribl scenarios and fear. It's not like Ciel could survive without this job! He had to keep working.

"Maybe no one will ask for you? If they ask for a boy, I'll do it. You most likely won't have to do anything tonight," Alois coaxed.

"Alois... I am so fucking mad right now." Ciel whispered angrily, "I want to quit. I can't even quit." He walked out of the back room and saw all of the people out in the audiences with depraved lustful looks. Alois nervously crept up behind Ciel.

"I didn't realize there would be so many..." the blonde breathed. Ciel snorted and began walking around the various tables. Alois followed behind Ciel closely. One man started hitting on Ciel. He was used to it, and flirted back. Alois got a wad of one dollar bills shoved down the tight leather womens panties he was wearing. Ciel pushed his friend towards the man and Alois began to give him a lapdance. Alois was good, without a doubt, getting a few more bills stuffed between his ass. He giggled and Ciel rolled his eyes. The Boss called Ciel over suddenly, and the male made his way over.

"That man at table four payed for a lapdance from you by name. Go," the man said bossily. Ciel shivered, seeing as the man looked to be in his mid-forties and quite perverted. Yet again, this was a strip club. Who _wasn't_ perverted?

"You look great tonight.." the man said as Ciel started to dance sexually around him. He about jumped when the man grabbed his ass.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, his eyes narrowed.

"No, no, Ciel. I paid your boss for an, uh, arrangement. Come with me," he said. _Shit! shit shit! I can't do this! I can't have sex with him! Fuck! _Ciel thought fearfully. The man grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the club.

"Nervous?" his voice rasped as he ran a hand down Ciel's side. He jerked away and stiffened, still following the pervert to his vehicle.

"I've never done this kind of work before," Ciel said quietly, trying his best to be seductive. He knew this man would report ack to his boss and if he was not impressed then Ciel would really be out of a job.

"I'll go easy on ya," he replied, opening the passanger door to a large truck for Ciel to get in. He nervously hopped on the seat and buckled himself in. The man had obviousl been drinking and Ciel didn't want to end up dead. He sat in silence as they drove to the man's apartment. That was mainly because the man's hand was grasping his thigh and stroking his skin. Ciel held his breath and tried his best to hide his fear. When the man parked, he smirked at Ciel.

"You didn't really pay for this, did you..." the boy asked, nervously.

"Darlin', I can see it in your eyes that you want this. Money really doesn't matter, does it?" he replied, stroking Ciel's thigh a bit rougher.

_I'm going to die._

**A/N: **So here is the complete first chapter! ^-^ Kyaa Thank you to everyone who favorited the prologue, I definitely did not expect that! I hope you guys are excited for the second chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Why was it _so bright? Everything hurt. The light from the truck's headlights made Ciel cringe. He sat up and stared down at the pervert in disgust. It was still dark outside and the man was asleep on the pavement of the parking lot outside of some apartment complex. The bluenette's whole body throbbed with pain. Tears streamed out of his eyes as he came to terms with what just happened to him. He had been raped.

Ciel pulled himself from where his body had been thrown against the front of the truck and he'd been brutally pounded in to, then left on the ground. The man had passed out after he had finished. Ciel leaned against the hood of the truck and groaned. He then stood all the way up, spitting on the pervert who was probably passed out from an overdose of Viagra. He painfully put his clothes back on, almost screaming at the pain from how tight they were. It took everything for Ciel to walk. He wandered the streets until he came across a road he recognized and followed it. He could see the club right across the street and he covered his chest with folded arms. He stumbled into the club and fell onto the floor, pain coursing through his veins. Instantly his head was pounding from the loud music and questions being thrown at him. Alois picked Ciel up and held him close, running into the back room away from all of the people and laid him down.

"That man fucking raped me!" Ciel yelled. Alois took his hand and squeezed it.

"I thought you knew that all of the sex stuff happens _inside _the club so this all doesn't happen... Ciel I am so sorry!" Alois sobbed, laying next to him. A blanket was thrown over the two and Ciel saw Rose frantically trying to console the two of them. Ciel didn't hear anything, he wasn't even paying attention. He was more conerned on how his image was to his friends. Was he that stupid to just get in that man's truck? Was he weak enough to not fight back. He only started to pay attention when he heard his Boss speak.

"Ciel you're to give the nice man with black hair at the bar a dance. Get off your lazy ass and go do it!" he yelled.

"He was just raped! He needs to rest!" Rose yelled. Ciel could feel the restriction from Alois's tight hold.

"I'm fine, thank you. He has black hair, yeah?" Ciel said blankly, standing up and pushing Alois off of him. He acted as if nothing happened and he was perfectly fine. Ciel strutted right out of the back room and walked over to the man at the bar. He placed a hand on his shoulder, partially flirting, but partially holding himself up.

"Heard you wanted me?" Ciel asked, winking at the attractive man.

"You can stop, Ciel, I saw what happened," the man replied, "Please, do sit, since I payed for your time. Would you like me to buy you a drink?" The man was polite and had the strangest color eyes. Ciel sat down on the barstool and blinked.

"Uhh, yeah. I guess so," he finally spoke, still staring. The man ordered him a soda and turned his attention back to the boy.

"Let me introduce myself," he said with an attractive smile, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am the CEO of my very own company."

"Good for you," Ciel hissed, feeling annoyed with the man already. How arrogant of him to make Ciel waste his time when he could be earning money to talk about himself.

"Ciel, tell me about yourself. Do you enjoy your job here?" he asked.

"Does it fucking look like I enjoy it? I just got raped and my boss is making me finish my god damn shift! I am underage! I'm only working here because I can't get a job anywhere else, I live in a homeless shelter that is closing, and I barely have enough money to buy Alois and I dinner! My boss is a total dick and my ass hurts so bad I think it's going to fall off," Ciel all but yelled in Sebastian's face.

"I apologize..." he said, rather taken aback.

"You want to know about me, Mr. CEO Sebastian Michaelis? My parents were shot when I was nine. I've been shipped around from foster house to foster house until I was kicked out. I got a job here and I found the shelter and I was finally going to make money to support myself. I met Alois and we just.. stay together. I got him a job here. I take care of his sorry ass because he can't do anthing for himself. He seems really fucking happy all the time, but he's been depressed since his brother died. I love him like a brother. He is my best friend and I have to prove to him that we will eventually have a better life. My parents were rich, so why can't I be? I'm a _Phantomhive. _But, you know what, maybe it won't because even my own aunt gave me up. I have to regain my pride somehow. I will not be seen as a cheap stripper. So Mr. CEO, what the fuck do you have to say for yourself? You're wasting my time," Ciel said with a laugh at the end. Sebastian seemed to be listening intently, which made Ciel feel bad for being so rude to him.

"You're strong, Ciel. I admire that. I have an offer for you," Sebastian responded quietly.

"If you ask me to suck your dick I will throw this soda on you and punch you in the fucking face, asshole," Ciel hissed, shooting the man a dark look.

"Not at all, Ciel," he replied, chuckling, "I want to offer you a chance for you to achieve your goals. I will buy you an apartment, I will pay for you to complete school, and I will offer you a permanent position in my company. I go around different bars, clubs, streets, and give others this opportunity. I feel it is unfair for everyone not to get a shot at a good life," Ciel narrowed his eyes, and felt conflicted. The man looked completely serious.

"You're probably just fucking with me. Seriously, even if you weren't, I don't need your help. Besides, I'd probably just fuck up and end up back on the streets," Ciel growled.

"You are quite prideful. That is one of your weaknesses, I can tell. I want you to think about my offer," Sebastian held out his business card for Ciel to take, "Call me if you need anything." Ciel watched intently as the man got up and left Ciel holding the card. He watched the man leave the club without so much as a single glance towards any of the topless strippers.

"Who was that? He's hot! You got his number, holy shit!" Alois giggled, nudging his friend. Ciel sighed.

"Something about him was different, Alois. He wasn't normal. He offered me a posisiton at his company, and an apartment..." Ciel replied, lost in a daze.

"You didn't fucking accept?! Think about it, Ciel! Money! A place to sleep! Food to eat! You have to say yes!" Alois complained, shaking Ciel. The bluenette looked at his friend witha stoic gaze.

"That is not how I can regain status. I have to earn it myself." Ciel said darkly.

"You're so stubborn!" Alois whined, "I'll be back after this lapdance. Then we can go back to the shelter for some sleep. Our shift is almost over." The blonde walked away, playfully bouncing his ass as he went. Ciel finished the soda that the strange man had bought him and went to his boss.

"I'm taking off early. I feel sick because, uh, yeah I was raped," Ciel stated.

"No. You're going to go have sex with the man you gave a lapdance earlier tonight," his boss ordered. Ciel turned pale to see the pervert who had raped him sitting in the club. He turned to his boss with wide eyes.

"N-No! He's the one who raped me! I won't!" Ciel yelled.

"If you don't then you're fired!" his boss yelled. Suddenly Alois was by Ciel's side, glaring.

"Ciel isn't going to do it. I won't let him," Alois stated.

"You and your little blonde boyfriend are fired! Get your stuff and get out of here!" the Boss yelled. Alois pulled Ciel away before he could yell, and ran into the back room. They slid on different clothes over their stripper outfits and grabbed the money they had made. The two ran out of the club, straight past the man who had raped Ciel. Alois slung an arm over Ciel as they made their way back to the shelter. Alois giggled.

"Looks like you _have _to call Hottie McHottie and get used hooked up!" Alois said, smiling.

"Alois... Does the shelter look dark to you?" Ciel whispered. Alois turned and gasped, stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh shit..." he whispered back. They both ran to the shelter and pulled at the doors. Locked. Alois began to cry, curled up by the door, shivering. Ciel sat next to him and pulled him into a hug. Alois cuddled into Ciel, gripping the front of his shirt tightly.

"P-Please call him!" Alois yelped.

"Look, we're going to go to a diner and get some food, and then we're going to find somewhere to sleep. After that, we are going to decide if we should ask for Sebastian Michaelis's help or not," he said, stroking the blonde's hair. Alois stopped crying and wiped his tears with the cuff of his hoodie's sleeve.

"You always know what to do..." Alois whispered, "Thank you, Ciel."

"You're welcome," Ciel replied, standing up, "Let's go." Ciel pulled the blonde along, making his way through the familiar streets to the old 70's looking ALL-NIGHT diner. They sat in a booth, counted up their money, and ordered accordingly.

"We're broke now," Alois said, a fearful look on his face.

"We'll be fine, now relax. I don't want you to throw up what we just bought," Ciel growled. They sat in silence until the food arrived and hungrily scarfed it down. Alois finished faster than Ciel and layed down in the red vinyl booth, falling asleep. Ciel ate with prestige and used manners - as if that even mattered since he was homeless. Anything to keep up his image. He payed for the meal and fell asleep as well. A few minutes later, Alois and him were roughly woken up and asked to leave. They huddled together in the cold and walked a few blocks before they ran into some prostitutes working a corner.

"No way! Krysten!" Alois yelled, running towards one of the girls and hugging her. The prostitute hugged him back and smiled.

"How have you been, Alois?" she asked.

"I've been alright. Krysten, can my friend and I sleep on that bench? We're really tired and our shelter got shut down.." Alois said, abusing his sweet voice to get what he wanted.

"Of course, sweetie. You're always welcome here," she said with a smile. Alois thanked her and layed on the bench, beckoning for Ciel to join him. The slightly annoyed bluenette layed next to the other. Alois pressed onto his chest.

"I'm cold, put your stupid arms around me," Alois whispered. Ciel lazily swug an arm over his side. Ciel knew that the two of them would never survive living like this. He knew they'd have to call that pompous man and take him up on his offer.

xxx

Ciel woke up and nudged the other. The blonde tiredly nuzzled Ciel and yawned. Ciel stayed next to him for a few minutes, then moved away. He stood up and stretched, his companion following close behind.

"We're calling him," Ciel said. He went into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a quarter. They found a phonebooth and Ciel put in their last quarter, carefully keying in the number on Sebastian's card. He held his breath as the phone was ringing and let it out as the charming man answered.

_"Hello? This is Sebastian Michaelis."_

"Hey... uh... It's Ciel..."

_"Ciel! It's good to hear from you! Are you alright?"_

"I'm at the phone booth on Montgomery... Please come get Alois and I..."

**A/N: **This chapter was definitely really fun to write! Thank you all for your kind reviews and favorites and follows! I thought this story wouldn't even get noticed at all! ^-^

~SutcliffSenpai


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_If being prideful _was an olympic sport, withought a doubt, Ciel Phantomhive would win the gold. He lied through his teeth about why he was calling Sebastian, claiming that he just needed some money for food. It worked until Alois jumped in the booth and stole the phone yelling in it that Ciel was "a little bitch" and that they were desperate for his help. For a while, on Sebastian's end, he only heard the two yelling and arguing at each other. It was actually quite comical to him. He heard Alois yelp and then it was only Ciel's voice who was apologizing and asking if Sebastian could come pick them up. Of course, the CEO agreed.

Alois sat outside of the booth on the ground, leaning on the cold metal. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on top. Ciel could see a distant look in blonde's eyes and he realized he shouldn't have hit him. The bluenette felt exrememly bad now. He now realized that he should be more careful with his actions, considering Alois's past. He was much more fragile and easily hurt than Ciel was.

"You didn't have to hit me," he said quietly, staring blankly ahead at nothing in particular. Ciel sighed and dropped down to sit by his friend. He wrapped an arm protectively around him and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Ciel apologized, "But I have no need to justify my actions. You were acting like some brat and I had to cease it so that guy wouldn't get the wrong image of us. I was helping you."

"You're such a stubborn prick," Alois said with a small chuckle. Ciel was almost shocked at the abrupt change in Alois's emotions. He truly was bipolar. The blue haired boy sighed and pressed on him, freezing cold.

"He better get here soon... You know, Ciel? If you ever want to talk about what happened to you, I will listen. It's not good to bottle up your feelings like that," the blonde offered, looking at Ciel seriously.

"It didn't bother me. What happened, happened. I made my peace with it," Ciel growled. Alois could tell that the other boy wasn't okay with what happened, but he knew not to push Ciel for information. Truthfully, Ciel was extremely terrified. The thought of sex had always scared him, but now he was honestly horrified. He felt violated. He felt worthless. He felt _used. _Ciel was not about to show those insecurities in the least. He was not about to look weak. Even if it was only Alois, he had to be an authority over someone. It was in his nature. It was in his blood. Ciel had to regain his status somehow.

"Alright... Just remember that I was once in that line of work. I will understand how it feels because I went through it," the blonde said, looking around for any stopped cars. He nudged Ciel when he noticed a black sports car stop and the door open.

"That's him..." Ciel said, removing the arm around his companion and standing up. The handsome man with those strange crimson eyes got out of the luxurious car and waved at the two boys. Alois stumbled to his feet and smiled at Ciel, noticing how the bluenette's eyes were locked on the man. Alois skipped over to the car, pulling Ciel along by the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Good morning," Sebastian greeted with a sweet smile, "I'm glad that you have accepted my offer."

"You must be mistaken, Mr. CEO Sebastian Michaelis. We are not accepting as of yet. You're simply taking us out to eat so we can discuss and negotiate," Ciel replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried his best to sound like a professional business associate. Sebastian decided to play along.

"Why yes, of course. My bad. Please do let me drive you," Sebastian coaxed, opening the back door and passanger door to his car.

"Shot gun, motherfucker!" Alois yelled with a giggle, running past Sebastian and jumping into the fancy leather seats. Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed, getting into the car as well.

"This is so frivilous. Spending all your money on lavish cars..." Ciel huffed.

"I assure you, Mr. Phantomhive, I have much more money than the worth of this car," the raven-haired man replied, with a slight smirk. As soon as Sebastian started to drive, Alois was all over the radio. He didn't ask permission, which irked Ciel, but Sebastian didn't seem bothered by it.

"This is the song I did my first lapdance to!" Alois squealed, turning up the volume and dancing in his seat. Ciel groaned and leaned his head back on the tan leather. How could Alois be so proud of being a stripper? Ciel wanted to forget about it all together and move on with his life.

"Where are you taking us to eat?" Ciel asked, wanting to know where he was if things went wrong.

"_Bristol_. It's a seafood restaurant that has simply divine shrimp," Sebastian answered, chuckling lightly at Alois who was in his own world.

"Alois, can't you be a normal kid for once?" Ciel growled. Alois turned around and looked at him with wide blue eyes and a silently furious look as he reached a hand back and turned the volume up as loud as it would go. The blonde smirked and screamed along to the sound. Ciel covered his ears and glared. How could that man remain so _calm_? Ciel knew if it was him in that situation, he would have kicked the annoying kid out of his car. When the song finally ended, thank God it did, Alois turned down the volume and looked out the window curiously.

"I've never been to this part of the city..." Alois stated softly, enjoying the view.

"This is where all the pricks live," Ciel responded, "I'm sorry, did I say pricks? I meant CEOs."

"Watch it, Ciel! Sebastian is a CEO. He could get angry at you..." Alois whispered.

"It's quite understandable for someone of your stature to be intolerant of _pricks. _I do not take any offense. Just keep in mind that not all CEOs are pricks. I am offering you something purely out of the fact that I want you to have a better life," Sebastian said, looking into the mirror at the boy in the back seat.

"I don't take offers out of pity. It detracts from my name," Ciel hissed, glaring at the reflection of those crimson eyes.

"Being a stripper _doesn't_ detract from your name yet taking help when you desperately need it _does_? How strange," the man said. Alois curled up by the door of the car and his eyes flicked between the two. Ciel narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He was not about to be judged by some stupid rich guy.

"I was earning money for myself and my best friend. I did it the only way I could. At least I'm not a fucking prostitute!" Ciel growled.

"Oh but your Boss informed me that the club was promoting sexual arrangements for money," Sebastian retorted, "But I am aware it had just started and I figure you weren't very happy with it."

"Damn right. I would have quit but..." Ciel trailed off, seeing as he had backed himself into a corner and Sebastian was going to get the information he wanted and make his point.

"It's okay that you can't do it alone. It doesn't make you weak. It makes you _human_. It's natural," Sebastian explained. It was rather odd to Ciel that the man spoke as if humans were beneath him. _What a douchebag... _Ciel snarled in his head, unable to look at the man. Alois was still silently observing, smiling to himself. There was definitely something different going on, and Alois had a pretty good guess. He almost burst with excitement to tell Ciel, but didn't. This time, he would have the advantage over his friend.

"I'm assuming you think you're special and better than _humans _because you're rich? Very arrogant, Sebastian. Honestly, I didn't expect such behaviour out of someone like you," Ciel replied with a smirk.

"Quite the opposite, Ciel. You'll find out more about me soon enough. After all, we do have to discuss our contract, yes?" Sebastian said, blinking in annoyance.

"It's a contract now, hmm? I thought it was a free opportunity," Ciel scoffed, once again growing quite frustrated with the man.

"Nothing is ever free. But, of course, the price will be nothing to you. It's simple. I'll only offer you this once. I suggest you make your decision as soon as you can and choose _carefully_. Yet again, you are different and I have offered you an apartment, a job, and schooling. Even if you do not accept my contract, you will still obtain these things. Ah, maybe you were right, Ciel. Perhaps, I do pity _you_," the man responded, parking the car in the parking lot of a fancy restaurant. It was always better to butter up someone before you make them make a decision that might give them personal gain, right? _What a cliché! _Ciel defintely was not impressed.

"Don't go on about things that don't pertain to your original proposal. It makes you look desperate," Ciel growled, throwing open the car's door and getting out like he owned it, slamming the door behind him. Alois was very gentle, careful not to damage Sebastian's car in any way. He looked at Ciel with a depraved, exasperated expression.

"What the fuck are you doing?! You get on to me for making Sebastian not like us when I yelled in the phone and now you're calling him desperate and pissing him off! Ciel, calm down. Be nice," Alois whispered, his eyes narrowed at his friend. Ciel shrugged.

"I don't need to justify my actions," he replied, staring blankly at the restaurant. Alois rolled his eyes in annoyance and pulled Ciel along as he followed Sebastian into the place. Ciel began to feel awkward and out of place. Sebastian was nicely dressed, looking as if he could own the restaurant. Everyone inside was wearing such fancy clothes. Ciel began to feel embarrassed, due to the fact Alois and him were still in their stripper outfits with big oversized hoodies thrown over them. How horrible must they look. Sebastian seemed not to care as they followed the hostess to a booth. Ciel sat by Alois and felt nervous as the waitress asked them what they wanted to drink. Sebastian had ordered some stupid French wine and Alois got some kind of soda.

"And for you, hun?" the waitress said with false sweetness.

"I'll just have a water," he said quietly.

"Voss or Carbonated?" she asked. Ciel looked extremely confused. Voss or carbonated? He asked for water. Just water.

"He has never dined here before, I apologize. I believe he would prefer the Voss water," Sebastian answered for him. Alois giggled and leaned on Ciel. When the waitress left Ciel glared at Sebastian.

"What the fuck is a Voss? And aren't carbonated drinks just soda?" Ciel asked, raising his hands in defeat.

"Voss water is an imported filtered water that is supposed to be the best tasting," Sebastian said softly. Ciel huffed, rolling his eyes. Rich people.

"Would you mind ordering for us, Sebastian? You know this place better than all of us do!" Alois asked, looking hopeful.

"Why, yes. Of course," Sebastian responded. The rest of the meal was awkward, in which Ciel barely ate anything and Alois scarfed down all of the food as fast as he could. The blonde payed little or no attention to the others, focused on the lobster that Sebastian had ordered. There was simple polite conversation between Sebastian and Ciel, but Ciel was truly interested in what Sebastian had to offer. He seemed to only be offering the extra "contract" part of the deal to Ciel in particular. Ciel was quite nervous, unadmittedly intimidated by the raven haired man. When Alois went to the bathroom, feeling sick because he ate too much, Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"You've been waiting for him to leave to ask me something, now what is it?" Ciel growled, impatiently rapping his fingers on the fancy wooden table.

"I can not propose that deal here," Sebastian said rather calmly, "Once we return to my apartment I shall offer you this opportunity."

"Tell me now!" Ciel almost yelled, raising an eyebrow in frustration.

"You will know soon enough, Ciel," the man said back. Ciel shivered. He could have _sworn _he saw the man's eyes change colors. Ciel's logical side quickly kicked in and he relaxed, beginning to believe that it was just a trick of the light.

"I'll get Alois and we will go," the bluenette murmured, leaving the booth and going into the men's restroom. Alois was curled up on the floor, moaning.

"Save me, Ciel..." the blonde groaned, throwing up his arms. Ciel sighed and picked up his friend, shaking his head.

"You really need to learn how to take care of yourself," he snapped, carrying the blonde back to the booth the man was at. Sebastian payed for the meal quickly and lead the boys back to his car. Ciel layed Alois in the back seat and took his own place in the passanger side. He leaned back, ignoring Sebastian as he got inside and began to drive.

"My apartment is not too far from here, don't worry," Sebastian consoled the blonde who was trying not to vomit. Alois grunted in reply. Ciel didn't speak, finding the drive to Sebastian's ridiculously large apartment long and boring. While Ciel was leading Alois in the elevator, the sick boy puked all over the elevator's floor, falling down and laying on the ground. Sebastian, shockingly, wasn't bothered at all by the scene and simply stood in an area where his shoes wouldn't get ruined. Ciel held Alois close as the elevator went up, trying to make the blonde feel somewhat better. He could hear the strange noises Alois's stomache was making and crinkled his nose, disgusted, but also nervous for the one he had been taking care of for so long. Sebastian swiftly opened the door to his apartment and directed Ciel to the nearest bathroom for Alois to temporarily stay in.

"I'm never eating again..." he moaned as Ciel put him down.

"Don't be such a brat, you're only just a bit sick," the bluenette retorted, shutting the door behind him as he left.

"They'll clean the elevator, don't fret... Anyways, now that we are in private I have some matters I would like to discuss with you," Sebastian said softly. Ciel's eyes widened and he nodded.

"I've been waiting long enough. Now go on, do tell," he coaxed.

"I need to explain to you something very important before I offer you this contract," Sebastian replied, his voice no more than a whisper, "I am a demon."

**A/N: **WOO. It's 4:50AM and I have finally finished! Thank you so much to everyone following, favoriting, and reviewing. You all are amazing! I expect to have the next chapter up by tomorrow night (well technically tonight). Thank you all!

~SutcliffSenpai


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Perhaps arrogant wasn't _the right way to describe Sebastian Michaelis. A better description would be _insane, _or even _satanic. _Ciel had laughed at what the crimson-eyed man had said, how utterly crazy. Sebastian looked oddly serious as Ciel laughed, pointing an alabaster finger in the male's direction. He was ovewelmed by the absolute hilarity of the whole situation. The man was clearly out of his mind, making promises he couldn't keep and now claiming to be a demon.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ciel yelled, throwing his hands up, "You actually think that you're a god damn demon? You're nuts, man. There are no demons or gods or anything of the sorts! You need to face reality!"

"I don't think you quite understand, Phantomhive," Sebastian replied, his voice silky and calm. Ciel stopped laughing and stared. He seemed extremely serious. Could he be potentially dangerous? It's not like Ciel had any chance of defending himself. Sebastian was much larger than him and looked like when he was angered he could kill. It was most likely the man had been planning on killing him and Alois since the start. Truthfully, Ciel always imagined his end in a gruesome way in which he was violated and brutally ripped apart. He just thought it would be with some pervert, not a man who claimed to be some supernatural force.

"I do understand, Sebastian. You going to rape me too? Is that your little contract?" Ciel asked with a smirk. He wanted to look like he was still important and able to defend himself verbally around the so called demon. He didn't feel afraid, which was odd. He searched Sebastian's face but only observed boredom.

"Demons do not partake in such humanesque activities. Our contracts are meaningful and important. Insulting them like you have been is not advised. Shall I prove that I am a demon?" Sebastian asked, blinking dismissively at the lesser being.

"By all means, you freak," Ciel growled, his hands balled into fists and held steady by his sides. Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment and when they opened they were a shining fuschia, his pupils nothing more but slits. He smirked, his lips parted slightly to reveal sharp canines. Ciel stumbled back, falling onto the soft grey rug underneath him. Now he had done it. He had angered a demon! This man was truly a demon! Ciel's mind raced and his face was etched with complete fear. Sebastian had noiced the change and dropped his demon facade, looking at the stunned blue haired boy.

"Do you believe me now? Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you," Sebastian sighed, sitting on his couch as if nothing ever happened.

"I'm not afraid," Ciel said darkly, "What do you want from me, demon?"

"Oh simple. Your soul. See what happens is that I will serve you until you complete your goal, whatever it may be. Once it is complete I eat your soul. Seeing as you don't believe in God I guess not going to heaven won't bother you, hm? I am only offering you this once. I suggest you make the decision best for you," he explained.

"I want to make a contract with you." Ciel replied quickly. His heart was racing, but he tried to look as if he wasn't afraid in the least.

"Are you sure? Think _carefully_." the demon pressed. He wanted his contractees not to regret their decisions. Like Ciel, Sebastian was rather prideful in his own way.

"I am positive. Don't be so tedious. I want to make a contract with you," Ciel growled. Sebastian stood and held out a hand to help Ciel off of the floor. The bluenette hesitantly took it as the demon lifted him off the ground.

"Now, what is your wish?" his voice was in a low purr, almost a whisper. his eyes glowing once more. Ciel closed his eyes and took a breath.

"I want revenge on the people who killed my parents," Ciel said quietly. The demon didn't show any change in emotion, but he was quite shocked. He was expecting the contract to be relitavely easy like every other person the demon had assisted in this city; revenge on all the men who had raped them. This contract was sure to be interesting.

xxx

Alois had currently been sleeping in Sebastian's bathroom, his head laying on the toilet. He had only woken when he heard a scream. The blonde jumped up, wiping the drool off of his cheek and practically kicking down the door to get out. By the time he had gotten out of the bathroom, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary until he saw Ciel's face. One of his eyes seemed to be a strange color and a steady stream of blood was running down his face.

"What did you do to hi- Oh my god!" Alois shivered and gasped, staring at Sebastian's eyes. Ciel wiped the blood with the back of his hand, walking up to Alois and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry, Alois. I made a contract with a demon," Ciel responded, seeming awfully bored. Alois's eyes were wide with shock.

"W-What?!" he screeched, looking around frantically.

"He may not be able to comprehend," Sebastian replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Alois looked extremely confused, staring.

"Sebastian's a _demon_?" Alois whispered, "Holy shit... I would have had no idea! I met one once and he wasn't nearly as kind as Sebastian..."

"So there are other demons in this area?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head.

"Alois you met a fucking demon and you didn't tell me? We tell _everything_ to eachother!" Ciel growled.

"He didn't tell me his name but he has these gold eyes and glasses. He's been talking to me for a while. I didn't want you to think I was crazy... You didn't even believe in demons or anything, Ciel." Alois replied, jerking away from Ciel's touch.

"I haven't met him," Sebastian replied, completely uninterested in the whole situation. He was viewing the mark on the back of his hand, the mark of the covenenant.

"Whatever." Ciel said darkly, "I'll need something to hide this mark."

"We can get you a blue eye contact," Sebastian said, still uninterested.

"Ciel, ah, I need to tell you something," Alois said quietly.

"You can tell me in front of Sebastian. I can order him as I please so don't be worried about him being an asshole to you. Hear that, demon?" Ciel said, smirking. His ego was getting larger by the second.

"Yes, of course, my Lord," he replied.

"Ciel, I uh, go to see him when you go to work..." Alois whispered, blushing darkly.

"Alois Trancy you could have been doing things to support us and instead you went out with some fucking demon?" Ciel yelled.

"If you're going to yell at me, I'm going to leave!" Alois yelled. Tears welled up in his eyes and he ran out of the apartment.

"Alois!" Ciel yelled, "Fuck!" The bluenette collapsed on the couch and sighed.

"Are you alright, Young Master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel snorted and sighed once more.

"I just made a really big mistake..."

"How so?"

"Alois is going to go to that other demon because I pissed him off and be suckered into some god damn contract."

"Is that the way you feel about contracts, hm? Am I not good enough of a demon for my contract to be considered worthy of someone like you?"

"Sebastian... I'm not in the mood. Do you think we should go after him?"

"I would if I were you. But, then again, I am not human. I don't really understand how you think. Especially you, Master."

"When did you start calling me your master? Is that some kind of kink?"

"Quite possibly," Sebastian said with a chuckle. Ciel sat up and moved closer to Sebastian. He leaned on him, feeling the need for comfort.

"I feel really bad now... Comfort me, demon."

"Suddenly you have the authority over me and you begin to enjoy my company? How arrogant. Very interesting, though," Sebastian replied, putting an arm around his master, contemplating over what his soul would taste like. "You are quite the case. I've been making contracts with prostitutes and strippers so I can get a quick meal. I only have to kill one person that raped them and they so willingly give me their soul. It's been a long time since I've gotten a real fine soul like yours. I was expecting you wanting me to kill that pervert, not get revenge on your parents. Very practical of you. Abusing your power over me is a trait most interesting. Your personality is very different than my past masters',"

"Over analyzing me, hm? Looks like you've got a crush, Sebastian," Ciel said with a halfhearted chuckle.

xxx

Alois shivered in the cold, tears streaming down his pink stained cheeks. He was desperate, roaming around the city looking for that demon. He was whining and his whole body hurt. He felt as if he was going to vomit once again and he needed to lay down. Even so, he kept fighting the cold wind looking for the man. The ice cold gusts sliced against his cheeks like knifes. He had to find the demon. He had to.

"Please! Come out, show yourself! Please! I need you! I'm ready to make a contract!" Alois yelped, stumbling into an alley way and dropping to his knees, sobbing for the demon that would most likely never come. The only reason Alois even kept living was because he had a friend in Ciel. Every time the bluenette hurt his feelings, it drove Alois further away from him. All Alois wanted was love. He wanted to be cared for and sought after. Perhaps that was his downfall. The needy boy was stunned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a man with the same colored hair as Sebastian, but styled completely differently. He looked far more intimidating, his gold eyes filled with cold darkness. He wore a thin pair of glasses and had a straight look on his face.

"You came!" Alois yelled. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around the man, snuggling into him.

"This isn't like the other times, is it. You're serious about making the contract?" he responded, standing stiffly.

"Oh, yes, quite so. I want you..." Alois whispered, lightly stroking the demon's chest.

"You must tell me what you want," he said blankly, ignoring Alois's advances.

"It's simple enough," Alois whispered seductively, "I want everyone who has hurt me to suffer. Including Ciel Phantomhive,"

**A/N: **This chapter was completely different from what I invisioned it to be. I really want to expand on how Ciel treats Alois at times and how that affects his behaviour. Alois is obviously unstable and hurt and while I wrote this I wanted to show the fragilinity of his whole mindset. I will definitely delve into Alois's feelings and thoughts in the next chapter.

Thank you all for reading. It is very much appreciated!

~SutcliffSenpai


End file.
